Naruto Uchiha
by jCOOLn
Summary: Itachi catches naruto sneaking into the shinobi library, and decides to teach him a few things to keep him out of trouble. He begins to enjoy naruto's company, and even lets shisui in on the training. Itachi finds out that naruto has an amazing adaptation rate, and shisui wants to see what would happen if he injected naruto with his own blood. Harem/Sharingan/Chakra Chain/Naruto


Naruto Uchiha

Itachi was having a bad day. His clan was plotting to over throw konoha, his student was almost caught training in things he should not know, and his annoying brother was following him like a fan girl, and to top it all off he was going to have to be the one to end his clan.

His clan had been unhappy with their position in konoha ever sense the beginning of its creation. They believed they should be the ones to rule. That the others clans and civilians should be subservient to them. The only one who did not have this type of mentality were him, his best friend shisui, and his little brother sasuke. Though lately sasuke had started acting more and more like their father, probably trying to get some attention from the cold clan head.

Then there was Naruto. He caught naruto breaking into the ninja section of the library one night during his shift to protect the boy. He wondered how a child could break into the library when it was guarded by ninja. Then again the guard was usually lax around places that didn't get much action, plus the boy had been hiding from people for as long as he had been alive, so it must have been like second nature to him. What made Itachi mad was not that the boy had broken in here trying to learn how to defend himself from practically everyone in the village, except a small portion. What made him mad was what the boy was reading. "Advanced Chakra Control". That meant that the boy had snuck in here before, and the only way he could have done that is if his ANBU guards were not protecting him like they were supposed to. That was five years ago. On that day Itachi made naruto promise not to break into the library, if Itachi promised to teach him seriously when he was not on missions.

After that itachi trained naruto in chakra control, tai-jutsu, ken-jutsu, gen-jutsu, elemental training (found out he had a wind release), first aid med- nin-jutsu, and beginner fuin-jutsu. Naruto was a genius on par with itach, and it showed.

His Tia-jutsu was a mix between the Uchiha interceptor fist and muy tai. He called his style the shadow fist, because you were either so close that you couldn't see the punches coming, or were the punches were attaching a person's blind spots. He had reached med-nin chakra control which was very difficult with such large reserves. It took about two years to master his wind release element. During this time itachi took more missions close to the border of Suna to try and copy as many wind jutsu as he could, to try and teach naruto. He also went through the Uchiha clan scrolls for more wind techniques. His father caught him one day looking through the wind release section (it was filled with dust because nobody ever took the time to learn any of them). Itachi lied and said he was looking through the wind style section, trying to figure out if he should learn it. His father was curious as to why wind. Itach just said that not many people learn it so it would be good since not many people were trained to fight the wind style, plus it would work well in combination with his fire. His father thought it was a good idea and that he would spread it to the other Uchiha and tries and gets them to learn it as well. After that itachi was more cautious about going to the Uchiha library. All the wind techniques he learned and copied down were placed inside a scroll that he gave to naruto, along with a few books on jutsu making. He gave naruto this scroll for his with birthday, and the third year of their training. Naruto was so happy nobody had ever given him a present before (clothes didn't count from the hokage, it was partially his fault he was forced to live this way). Naruto learned a couple of the E, D, B, and even one A, but most of the jutsu he learned were C ranked because they were so versatile.

After that Itachi started to teach naruto fire release and ken-jutsu. Fire release was much harder for naruto to learn, because it directly conflicted with naruto's natural affinity wind Affinity. Itachi also taught him a multitude of weapons. The chokuto, washabi, katana, but what surprised Itachi the most was naruto's ability to learn the Madara Uchiha's Gunbia/style. He was very skilled with a sword, but carried the gunbia with a strange sense of familiarity.

After that it was familiarizing him with other ninja techniques such as med nin-jutsu where he taught naruto first aid and how to heal cuts and bruises. Then there was fuin-jutsu naruto didn't have much difficultly learning this, so itachi taught him how to make storage, explosion, and other simple seals. After all this he Increased naruto's stealth abilities. This is we're he truly shown (haha). He first taught naruto how to hide his chakra, and then to hide his presence. After naruto had mastered both he was instructed to do both while running away from itachi. He was an actually able to hide from him for about fifteen minutes. But with a chakra capacity like naruto's he was bound to slip sooner or later and when he did, itachi was on him like white on rice.

Now though they were just increasing his current skills or naruto self-taught himself, because of all the complications going on at the Uchiha clan home.

The final thing that was making his day difficult(not that training naruto was considered a chore, he actually enjoyed teaching naruto, because he never complained and kept trying until he got it right. The only problem was that they always had to be hidden when they did it) was his little brother Sasuke. The boy would follow him around and beg him to train him. Training the boy wouldn't be so bad if he didn't go around bragging about how much better he was then the other children, when Itachi taught him something. Sasuke would pout and through tantrums when people didn't do what he wanted. Even that Itachi would have been able to tolerate, but the only reason sasuke wanted to be trains was so there arrogant father would take a more active notice of him. His mother would have loved to train him, she was a retired jonin, but no it wasn't good enough. It was either the clan prodigy or the clan head he. No one else was good enough. He wanted nothing more than to put sasuke in his place but, had a feeling it would make things worse, if there rare training moments were anything to go on. Sasuke would brag about how he got stronger, and that Itachi was no match for him now, only for Itachi to swat away his feeble attempts without any effort. After that Sasuke would just go off and brood or demand someone teach him so he could do the whole thing over next week.

The only good things in his life now where his best friend shisui, his rare moments alone, and his talks with naruto about life and anything else that crossed their minds while speaking.

He had been noticing some strange things about naruto, ever since he started training the boy. Every time naruto lost or was hurt his body seemed to change ever so slightly to overcome the problem. He first noticed that naruto's healing rate steadily improved over the years, where cuts and bruises would disappear in an hour or two instead of overnight. His skin was still soft and smooth, but now it's very hard. It reminded him of the third raikage (or at least the stories since he never actually met/seen the guy). He also didn't get poisoned twice. When itachi was teaching naruto how to make different poisons naruto accidentally poisoned himself. The poison only lasted the night, but the next day he slipped, again but this time didn't have any ill effects on him. This lead itach to believe that not only did naruto have a very powerful healing rate, but also an even more powerful adaptation rate. He spoke about this to the only person he could trust. Shisui, at first he was shocked that Itachi was training someone let alone naruto. Shisui never had a problem with the boy it just didn't seem like something he would do. He was also surprised by itachi's theory. If he were injected with the blood of someone with a bloodline it was possible for him to activate it. Shisui, having the childish personality wanted to try it out, offering his own blood as a test subject.

When they spoke to naruto about this, he didn't care much. A bloodline was a powerful tool though and if he had a chance of gaining one he wouldn't mind trying it out.

After stealing some supplies from the hospital, shisui, naruto, and itachi began setting everything up. After a few hours and a couple of pints of blood that left shisui feeling dizzy, they were shocked to see that nothing changed in naruto except his eyes. Now instead of a sky blue, they were a silver blue that seemed to make him look wiser. The next day they extracted a vile of blood from naruto to test and see if he got the bloodline. They were pleased to see that he had. Now came the difficult part, activating the sharingan. Shisui came up with a genius plan to help naruto activate them. They took him to a ravine, and tied some ninja wire to him when he wasn't looking, and then pushed him off. As naruto fell he could feel his adrenaline pumping, he was scared and that made him angry. He had spent his entire life hiding, training, and praying for a day to come was he would be the strong enough to not have to live in fear. Now he was going to die in some pathetic way as falling off a cliff! No! He refused to die that way! Just then his sharingan activated one tome in his left eye and two in his right. Using his wind release to propel him to the wall he stuck out his feet. As soon as he came in contact with the way he pumped as much chakra into them as possible. It took a minute, but finally he stopped. Stuck on the wall, heart beating a million miles a second, naruto looked up mad at the only people he trusted attempted to kill him, but then he saw it a small almost invisible wire dangling down from we're he fell. He wouldn't of noticed it if it weren't for his newly activated sharingan. Tracing the wire down, he noticed it was connected to him. Smiling he figured out what had really happened. His senseis had placed him in an artificial life threatening situation so that he could activate his sharingan. In reality he was never in any danger. Smiling he began his walk back to his sensei's to tell them the good news.

Shisui and Itachi were both very pleased at how naruto handled the situation. They had figured the sharingan would activate and the wire would catch him, before he hit the ground. They were happy that he, even in a difficult situation such as this, was able to use his head to save himself.

After a few minutes naruto made his way up proudly displaying his new dojutsu. Smiling and congratulating him on his success. The rest of the year was teaching naruto how to use his sharingan. Shisui took over most of the training claiming that naruto was now like an unofficial brother that he always wanted, and that he should get a chance to teach him something. So after much fighting itachi conceded to let shisui teach naruto how to master the sharingan while itachi taught him how to summon. Of course his summons was just like his sanseis, the Crow/Raven contract. The crow and raven contract was basically two clans of birds the crow and ravens sharing one contract. If there were two summers, they had to pick which clan they wanted to represent. Itach chose the crows, so naruto chose the ravens. Naruto didn't see what the big deal was. To him they were the same bird, but with minute differences, not that he would ever say that out loud and risk losing his right to summon the powerful birds of the raven clan.

They continued training this way until around naruto's tenth birthday. Shisui was mysteriously murdered and his eyes were missing. Itachi had been acting oddly as well. He reminded naruto of a robot, which had no emotions doing everything with perfection. Naruto also knew itachi knew more about shisui's death then he let on. When naruto had mentioned it out of the blue he caught aN almost microscopic twitch in the man's face, before itachi replied that he didn't know. Then it happened about a week after shisui's death the entire Uchiha clan was massacred. That piece of gossip was only rivaled by the gossip about itachi cutting out the demon child's eyes, and replacing them with the sharingan. This however was very far off from the truth.

What had actually happened was after itachi slew his clan he came and told naruto about the next step in the sharingan, the mangekyou, and finally the eternal mangekyou sharingan. After their speech itachi used tsukiomi on naruto, but instead of torture he gave him instructions on how to obtain to eternal mangekyou after he had awakened his normal mangekyou. This of course would not be remembered until he had awakened the mangekyou. After naruto passed out itachi took out a large vial full of green liquid, and two sharingan eyes (shisui's), then drew a seal on naruto's left hand. After swiping some of naruto's blood on it so it would only be visible to him (and only activate for him) itachi carefully cut out naruto's eyes. He couldn't have the village putting blame on naruto for something he had no involvement in. So if naruto wanted to use his sharingan, and not be executed for it, he had to make it look like naruto was a victim as well. After cutting out naruto's eyes he placed them back in and healed them just enough to we're there would be no complications later. After he was done he picked him up, and dropped him off in one of the dumpsters in the Uchiha clan food district, where he was sure he would be found.

He also informed the hokage that while he was exterminating his clan he came across naruto. The room got cold. The the hokage asked, "what did you do to the young boy?" Itachi's replied shocked the old kage. "I cut out his eyes and replaced them with new ones."

"What kind of new one?"

"Much better ones" was all he needed to say.

The old kage was going to ask why, but before he could Itachi told him that he needed to leave quickly before the massacre is discovered.

After everything was said and done many were not happy, but when they discovered the transplant was successful they were satisfied. Having to bearers of their precious sharingan was better than one, even if one was a demon.

Naruto slowly woke up "god damn it itachi what did you do to me?"

"He cut out your eyes and replaced them with new ones."

'What is she talking about' naruto wondered to him-self.

"What do you mean new ones?"

"Oh you don't remember?"

Now naruto was getting mad, she was playing with him and it was about to stop! "What is there to remember?" He asked with an edge to his close.

This didn't go unnoticed by the nurse who realized what he must be thinking "I apologize that it did not occure to me that you were not aware of the massacre. It slipped my mind that you were unaware of it."

Now naruto's curiosity was peaked. He couldn't wait to hear a out who was massacred since he held no love for anyone in the village that was alive or itachi. "Massacre?"

"Yes the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of sasuke Uchiha and you, who were found near a dumpster, were all murdered by itachi Uchiha last night."

That was a shocker for him. 'Mr perfect flipped out and went crazy or there's a hidden reason behind this.' Thought naruto.

"You said now I have special eyes what does that mean?" He had an idea of what itachi did, but had to make sure first.

"We'll for some reason after knocking you out; he removed your eyes and placed the eyes of an Uchiha who had a fully mature sharingan in both of your eye sockets."

Now naruto understood what was going on here. Itachi wanted to make sure he wasn't blamed for the massacre, by making it seem like he was a victim as well. But by doing that, it only proved to naruto that this wasn't an on the spot decision. No this was planned for what he couldn't tell, but also didn't care. The only thing that bothered naruto about the whole situation was that it must have been itachi that killed his friend shisui. But other than that he couldn't care less. Looking in the direction he herd the nurses close come from he asked "when can I have these blind folds removed?" His tone was pleasant, but held a note of aggravation at being blindfolded.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Slowly she removed the blind fold that blocked his view from the world. When she was done she let out a small gasp and whispered "they were right."

Curious naruto asked "right about what?"

Cooling her expression she replied "you can activate, and deactivate your sharingan."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He was generally curious. He figured it was just an eye transplant so if it had a dojutsu, then that person would get have the dojutsu.

"When a person tries to implant a dojutsu into their eye, the eye is constantly active and must be covered or have a seal on the cover In the case of the byakugan. The eye also puts a lot of physical strain on the person, because their bodies are not able to keep up with the powerful organ."

That intrigued naruto, he didn't know there were such risks transferring dojutsu. But in retrospect it was probably for the best. If anyone could have them then those born with them would be in trouble for organ thieves.

"Alright well thank you but why does mine turn on and off?" He figured he should just go along with the lie sense it wouldn't draw attention to him-self.

"We are not sure." She said, but naruto could see she was lying.

'Hmmmm so she thinks it's the kyuubi.'

Naruto had found out when itachi found him messing with the seal on his stomach. It took a while, but he was able to con it out of shisui who wasn't such a stickler for the rules like itachi was. He was mad at first but realized it wouldn't help so put it in the back of his mind in a 'to deal with later' folder. "Alright so may I leave, I feel fine so it should be ok for me to leave right?"

"Yes. You are perfectly healthy so you may leave whenever you feel like." Saying his thanks for treating him so well, naruto made his way out of the hospital.

Outside he could see the looks of fear, hate, and the new one curiosity. It seemed people had bought itachi's lie, and didn't blame him for the Uchiha massacre as it had come to be known. Checking the time he realized he still had a few more hours left of class, so he made his way over to the academy. As he entered the room he saw an all too familiar sight.

Iruka was preaching about something that no one cares about. Sakura and ino were fighting about who was a better match for sasuke. Kiba was talking to his dog-nin partner akamaru about something trivial as always. Shikamaru was asleep with his best friend choji at his side putting down one bag of chips after another. Shino was well shino, the boy rarely ever talked. But what many didn't know was that he used his bugs all the time to gather Intel. Naruto was one of the few who did, sense he caught him a couple of times trying to place his bugs on him to try and obtain some info on him. Naruto wasn't mad even though it was good and congratulated him on not being useless like the rest of their class mates. This shocked shino since most people would have flown off the handle for being spied on, but as he and everyone else realized naruto was an enigma. People knew he used wind, and fire techniques sense he used a few low level techniques as a display when the teacher was offering extra credit to see what they had learned over the various breaks there academy had each year. He also knew naruto was holding back a great deal as even when he appeared to have a difficult time his eyes shown with a level of complete control.

He and naruto had had a few conversations, mostly about bugs and there applications. Naruto had once asked if he could use poisons to increase the bug's deadly affect. It was a great idea and he thanked naruto for his help. Ever sense then every time someone saw shino, he had a book on poisons and there uses with him at all time.

Then there was hinata. She was many things to naruto, his stalker, heiress to the Hyuga clan, the most beautiful girl in the academy, and the shyest girl in the academy. She had plenty of potential, but was too shy to bring it out. Naruto always caught himself checking her out, much to the amusement of shisui and itachi when they caught him. They would say things like, "should we of gotten you Hyuga blood instead, so you can ogle your heiress all day." That was when they were going easy many times he would pass out from the nose bleed he would get from some of the more graphic images shisui would describe to him. It didn't help that shisui also got him hooked on the icha icha paradise series.

What scared him the most though was how his fan club was going to take the news that he had the sharingan, and that he would pass a mutated version of it onto his children. The doctors told him that his dojutsu was changing due to 'unknown' factors. Naruto knew it was his demonic chakra mixing with his body, and the injected blood of shisui, but they didn't. He knew that his fan girls knew he would pass on a new dojutsu, and the Uzumaki, would become a giggle respected dojutsu clan in konoha. He had been out for a week or so and was positive word had slipped. Now they would come with greater fever than ever.

The older generation didn't like him having a fan club, but when they found out he was a genius they let the issue go. In their minds they thought "at least he's paying us back for all the trouble he's caused."

The villagers had stopped messing with naruto when they found out that he was a genius. They knew that if they attacked him, then he would have every right to defend himself, and after they found out he could use the 'fire style great fireball jutsu' they smartly decided it wasn't worth it.

But that didn't stop the Uchiha clan from trying at every turn to figure out how he learned it. Many tried to frighten him. That failed miserably when naruto left them broken and bleeding on the side of the road.

As naruto entered he was assaulted by his fan club which by his observation had grown since the last time he was in class. They kept asking question about the massacre, if it was true he had the sharingan, or if it was true he was the head of a new clan. He told them what he knew which wasn't a lot and that sasuke was still in the hospital. He was more than happy to give out sasuke's room number since that meant they would be away from him. Seeing there was an empty seat beside hinata, naruto decided to take it.

"Is this seat taken"? Naruto asked hinata, who only turned cherry red and nodded, as naruto sat down.

Naruto had taken to teasing hinata whenever he could. It wasn't very hard really just talking to her, sent the poor girl into a blush. But if he gave her a compliment, she would almost assuredly faint. One day he was feeling really frisky and copped a feel on her ass. To naruto it was perfect. She had a firm bubble butt, with no imperfections, and it was so soft! She passed out for three days. Doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her, just that she passed out with a shocked expression. When she finally returned she kept sneaking glances at naruto, wondering if what had happened was a dream.

"Uhhhhmmmm naruto-kun where have you been? You've been gone for a week?"

"We'll during my pass through the Uchiha compound, I ran into itachi who decided I needed a new set of eyes." Naruto said with a small bit of fake anger. "Then I was taken to the hospital to recover, were I have been up until half an hour ago."

"That's terrible! Why did he do that to you?" "

"I think he was crazy really. He kept going on about how I would need them in the future or something like that."

At this point the whole class was listening in some more discreet then others. Hinata not use to all the attention started to blush and put her head down. Naruto looked at them, and then said "what?" They all face-faulted after that, but went back to ignoring the teacher.

Nothing much happened that month except for sasuke coming back worse than ever, if that was possible. He would ignore anyone who tried to talk to him. The only thing he did was brood around with that black cloud of despair hanging over his head, and cast naruto craze looks. It was starting to piss naruto off since he got enough of that from the villagers.

As the final two years passed tension between naruto and sasuke grew. Sasuke would say things like how naruto wasn't a true Uchiha and there for didn't deserve his sharingan. Naruto would then calmly reply that he didn't want to be a part of a clan that was completely whipped out by a sixteen year old kid except for the runt of the Uchiha clan. That was when he would point at sasuke and say, "just I case your too slow to catch the insult I'm calling you the runt of the Uchiha's." by this time sasuke would be fuming. There were three reasons why sasuke was mad. Reason one was because the massacre, and itachi were taboo words around sasuke now. Reason two was nobody insulted his clan that was that. But the most personal reason, reason three, was because the majority of the uchihas that activated there sharingan, did so around the age of ten. Sasuke was now eleven almost twelve, hints the name runt.

But things weren't all bad for naruto. He had recently been able to convince Hiashi to let him date hinata. That took a lot of effort on naruto's part, a lot of beaten hyugas, and a whole lot of listening to the man's threats on if he hurt, or worse defiled hinata in any way he would be neutered. Naruto promised not to do anything extreme, but did say he would kiss her when he felt like it. This lead to a lot of yelling from Hidiashi and a passed out hinata.

Since then naruto had taken hinata out on many dates. She had really come out of her shell, and it showed. Her Gentle Fist increased leaps and bounds. Some were saying she could equal Neji's genius, which lead to the clan being nicer to her, and her father smiling more often.

Naruto had also gone to the hunter-nin corps to speak to them about joining. After a few field tests and a few mental tests they told him he would be assigned an instructor instead of joining a genin team.

Today was the final day naruto would be forced to come to the academy. As he entered the room not much had changed choji was still putting chips down like air. Shikamaru was still asleep. Sakura and ino were fighting over stupid things like who would sit next to "there" sasuke. Sasuke was brooding like normal while shooting him death stares for beating him at everything. Kiba and his partner akamaru were boasting about how great they were, trying to impress his "moon eyed goddess" much to his ire.

The only one who had changed at all really was shino and hinata. Shino had taken naruto's words to a whole new level. Now his bugs had a multitude of poisons they could inject there victims, but also since they lived in shino made him immune to the poisons they carried.

Hinata had changed the most (physically, emotionally, as well as skills) she had filled out more than any girl in the class, much to the ire of his fan girls, especially when they found out they were dating. She had long pale legs, a firm round ass that swayed when she walked. Her breasts had developed into a mid C cup, much to naruto's joy as he would bury his face in them, when they would sleep in the park. She had let her hair grow out so now it was a little ways past her shoulders. All in all she was drop dead sexy and naruto made it a habit to beat any man, or women, who came onto his hinata-chan, and she loved every second of it. She got the love of her life, which protected her, and helped her get stronger. Now she had everything she ever wanted. Well almost everything, a blond haired baby boy with pale blue eyes with a twin blue haired lavender eyed daughter would also be nice. And maybe a diamond ring on her finger, signifying her last name is now uzumaki instead of Hyuga. She started to smile. Just thinking about such things made her starry eyed with a slight bit of drool. But she would wait, she had to.

She knew naruto had some plan to make a good bit of money as soon as he got out, so he could start saving for when he had a family of his own. He just wouldn't tell her what it was. He just said "it's a surprise." It aggravated her and he knew it, but no matter what she did he wouldn't budge on it. Now though was the day she would finally find out. He told her it was today she would find out but how she still didn't know.

Then she saw naruto walking over about to take his seat when she heard it. "Hey hinata why don't you dump that loser and go out with a real alpha like me?" That set her off! "Nobody insults my man! Sixty-four-palm-strike!" That was all that was said before kiba hit the ground twitching. Over her training she had been learning how to convert her chakra into lightning chakra. Now she could cause much more damage than just to the chakra pathways.

Naruto smiled, it made him proud how strong 'his' woman was. She had trained real hard these past two years and it showed. The other hyugas were against it at first but when they say how powerful it was when she mixed it with the Junken they quickly changed their minds. Now almost all of the hyugas were learning the 'Gentle Lightning Fist' as hinata had named. It was just the Junken but instead of normal chakra being used, they used lightning chakra.

As naruto took his seat next to hinata they started talking about trivial things and what not until iruka came in to congratulate them on passing the academy. As he was doing this nobody was paying attention until he started listing of teams.

"Team 1-6/ will be ..." Said iruka they all looked happy with who they got except the girls who wanted to be with their sasuke, or naruto-kun.

"Team seven/ will be Sakura haruno, sasuke, Uchiha, and ... Sai your jonin sensei will be hatake kakashi." Sakura couldn't contain her happiness she got on the same team as her dark knight, so she shouted "ha take that ino-pig!" As ino's head hit the table.

"Hmmm ino would be pretty cute if she wasn't a sasuke fan girl and actually cared about her ninja career, as she did her hair and makeup." All thoughts stopped when he felt the sinister aura coming from his right side. The it hit him a slit second before hinata did "shit I said that out load" "WHAM" a powerful Junken strike that would have sent him flying, if he hadn't caught her arm, then pulled her into his embrace and kissed her as deeply as he could. She resisted for a split second then turned to mush in his arms.

"I didn't mean she was more beautiful then you or that I even wanted her, I was just making a casual observation, so there's no need to get mad 'honey.'" He said 'honey' with a low and sultry voice only the two of them could hear. He had been using this name every time he played grope the Hyuga heiress. She loved it. Just the thought that her body could make the man of her dreams do such primal and perverted thing shot her confidence up to cloud nine.

What neither of them new was that ino had herd naruto's compliment, and was seriously thinking it over. 'He has always been kind to me, plus he treats hinata like princess should be treated. Maybe there's enough room in his heart for me.' What nobody knew except maybe naruto, shino, and possibly shikamaro was that ino wasn't infatuated with sasuke. It was only the popular thing to do, and she loved being popular. Then when she and sakura's friendship broke apart, arguing over the Uchiha prodigy was the only way for to spend time with her best friend. She had always been jealousy of hinata for not only having the kindest, strongest, and most handsome boyfriend in the village, but for also being the prettiest girl in there age region. She knew she would never be able to steal naruto away from hinata, but maybe she would be willing to share. Making a note to talk to hinata later, ino listened to iruka speaking again.

"Team eight/ ino yamanaka, chogi akimichi, and shikamaro nara. Your jonin sensei will be asuma saritobi."

Shikamaro and choji were happy, but ino was depressed. She had wanted to be on a team with naruto.

"Team nine/ is still in rotation so we will skip them."

"Team ten/ hinata Hyuga, shino aburame, and kiba inuzaka. Your jonin sensei will be kurenia yuhi."

Hinata and shino were happy to be on the same team. They had become good friends when naruto introduced them. Unlike most girls their age hinata wasn't scared of bugs, and didn't judge shino for housing his insects within his own body. Something naruto and shino were both happy about for their own reasons. They weren't too thrilled about their third teammate though. Kiba was brash, reckless, a pervert, had a major crush on hinata, and liked to show out way too much for their taste. Kiba though couldn't be happier with the way things turned out.

'Finally I can show hinata I'm better for her then that loser naruto. Then I'll have that wonderful body all too self hehehe.' Or so kiba thought.

Naruto wasn't happy with kiba being on hinata's team, but that wasn't something he could fix. So he was just going to have to make sure everyone on that team kept an eye out for him. He knew hinata could take care of herself and was much stronger then kiba, but he wasn't going to take his chances, so signaling shino he sent him a message in sign language. "Watch the mutt around hinata. I don't want to take any chances. Also inform your sensei. Please and thank you."

"I understand and will inform our sensie about kiba and hinata. I will also keep an eye open just in case. It is no problem."

That made naruto feel loads better. Kiba was the weakest amongst the four of them so he would never get the chance to pull any unsavory acts with his woman.

"Sensei you forgot naruto." One of the civilians said, trying to find out what happened to her crushes team.

"Aw yes, I had nearly forgotten about the note I received this morning. Naruto Uzumaki your request to join the hunter corps was accepted. As soon as you graduate the academy you may join."

There was a large collective gasp. Every was wondering how naruto was allowed to join the hunter nins without having to be on a genin squad first.

Hinata realized this was what naruto meant when he said he would find a way to make a lot of money as soon as he became a registered ninja of the Leaf. Hunter nins were well known to be some of the most highly paid ninjas in the leaf. If naruto started now and saved some of every pay check he got, he would be set for life before his twenty first birth day, if he lived that long. The hunter corps was as, or even more deadly than the ambu, because they had to combat S ranked nuke nins from time to time, and were lucky if even a couple escaped with their lives, after a battle with a S class nin.

"What!" Shouted sasuske. "Why does he get to become a hunter-nin, while I'm stuck with some weak team that will just hold me back?"

"Sasuke if you were paying attention in class you would know that entering the anbu and hunter corpse was optional. If you had listened you could have taken a test to see if you qualify, but it is too late since the teams have already been set. You will have to wait until you're a chunin, or your entire team dies, before you can take the entrance test."

After that little speech sasuke was furious. He was going to be held back from getting stronger while this fake Uchiha with his stolen eyes was taking all the power for himself.

Yes sasuke knew about naruto's sharingan. He also knew he couldn't do anything about it, since it was itach who cut out naruto's original eyes, and replaced it with the eyes of a dead Uchiha itachi killed. He couldn't take the eyes back because technically itachi was still part of the Uchiha clan, and the hokage said it was a gift. Since it was a gift, and the eye had adapted to naruto so well that he would even be able to have children with a mutated version; naruto was allowed to keep his eyes.

Naruto basically cheated his way into power as far as sasuke was concerned. This lead sasuke to try and best naruto at everything, but sadly, for sasuke, only the opposite happened. Naruto got a perfect score on everything, and was offered to graduate early, much to sasuke's ire. Now the 'dobe' was being initiated into the most highly respected organizations in the entire village and he, the heir to the entire Uchiha clan was stuck with an emotionless tool and a pink haired fan girl. At least he would be trained by a legend.

"Ok, now that you know your team and future sensei please wait until they come and get you. It was a pleasure teaching you, and I hope you enjoy your ninja career's." spoke iruka, as he left the room.

Hinata went to talk to naruto, but just then, four ninja wearing animal masks appeared behind them. She was shocked, but could see naruto wasn't, so she schooled her features like he taught her and waited for them to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been accepted into the hunter nin division. You won't be given special treatment because of your bloodline, or your age. You will be expected to pull your own, and contribute to your team, the same as any seasoned hunter nin would. You will be taken to an undisclosed location were you will stay until given further orders. For the time you are there you will be put through training so brutal, it could literally kill you. If you fail to keep up with the expected standards you will be removed from the division, and barred from trying again until you have proven you deserve another chance." Spoke the rat masked, hunter nin.

Naruto stood up, looked the hunter nin in the mask, and replied, "thank you for this opportunity. I know I'm young, and could be a burden to train, but I promise to bring a hundred and ten percent to everything we do every time." Spoke naruto in a serious voice, with no trace of childlike charm or mannerism.

Everyone was shocked at what the two had said. They knew being in the anbu, and hunter nin division was hard, but the hazing he was talking about sounded impossible. But like everything else, naruto met it head on. It was inspiring, and made the other ninja want to try harder. The hunter nin's smiled under there masks. They had seen naruto take the test, and were sure he was ready.

"Alright then come with us. You will have no contact with anyone one until we are done, is that clear." Spoke the rat masked hunter nin.

"Yes sir. Please allow me to say my good byes to my girlfriend, before we leave." Spoke naruto. He waited until the hunter nin nodded his head. Then naruto turned around, pulled hinata into a very hot kiss, and then grabbed her ass with both hands. Everyone was shocked. Some passed out from blood loss, the hunter nins had small blushes, and the rest of the students were cherry red. Hinata for her part couldn't believe she was still awake. As soon as he grabbed her ass, she squeaked, much to naruto's enjoyment. After a minute, some saliva swapping, and a lot of ass grabbing, they broke apart.

"See you whenever my moon princess!" Shouted naruto as he turned away and gave the ok for the hunter nin to take him. They quickly grabbed him, and shunshined to the Hunter Ninja Head Quarters. Leaving hinata in a fantasy world, unlike any she had ever been in before. Ino was jealous, as well as kiba, but sasuke was furious.

'How am I going to kill 'him', if I'm stuck with some weaklings? I'll just have to make sure kakashi spends all of his time training me, instead of these weaklings.' Thought sasuke, as he continued to brood.

When naruto came out of the shunshin, he was in a dark forest. He waited for his instructors to speak, before doing anything. After a while a HN (hunter nin) came and gave him his training regimen. To many it was crazy, but to naruto it was just another day training with itachi. They drilled him as hard as they could. They gave him minimal food, if any while pushing him to the limit. He barely got any sleep, usually two or three at a time. He was constantly attacked while training, and was forbidden to use his sharingan. This continued for two whole months. It was brutal, but when it was done, they offered to let him pick out a mask. They were shocked when he picked the fox mask. It was the only one that wasn't used, but naruto didn't seem to care. After that he was put on a team to train under to get used to. His captain's name was Reshi and he wore a hawk mask. The female was an inuzaka by the name of Hana. Ken was the third member, and wore a bat mask. After three months naruto was informed he would be allowed to go back to the village. He left immediately to go find, what was sure to be a pissed, hinata Hyuga.

During the three months naruto was gone, hinata worried. She was so scared he would die, or be injured beyond repair.

One day, while she was walking down the street, she was chased down by ino. It shocked hinata see the ever so confident ino, look so nervous.

"Uhhhhmmm are you ok ino?" Ask hinata, as she examined the hesitant state ino seemed to be locked in.

"Yea, uhhmmm I was doing some research on konoha's clan laws, and was wondering your opinion on naruto invoking the CRA for his knew bloodline?" Asked a cryptic, and worried ino.

Hinata knew instantly what was going on. Naruto had told her ino's feeling for him, and about why she fawned all over sasuke. She also knew what the CRA was thanks to her being trained in law by her family. She hadn't given it much thought, but if it were with a friend, and they truly cared for naruto, she couldn't see why not.

"Uhhmmm well if they truly cared about naruto, and not just his clan statuses, then I guess wouldn't mind, as long as naruto doesn't. But they must recognize that I am going to be the matriarch of the Uzumaki clan. They won't be concubines, and will be treated and viewed as his wife." Spoke hinata as her and ino walked towards the training fields.

"We'll I..." Ino was then interrupted by hinata.

"Ino I know your real feelings for naruto, and why you fake fawned over sasuke in the academy. Of you want to be in naruto's life then that's fine with me. It will be nice to see you smile a real smile for once." Spoke a smiling hinata.

Instant ino jumped on hinata hugging the life out of her.

"Ohhh thank you hinata, I promise you and naruto won't regret this!" Shouted ino.

So for two months hinata and ino hung out. They instantly became fast friends, and talked about many things. Most of the time it was naruto, and the things he did with hinata. Ino was secretly hoping naruto would grab her ass, like he did hinata's. They also trained together every day. Hinata said that naruto couldn't have a week ninja wife. So ino put in everything she had to impress the future matriarch of the Uzumaki clan.

After three months of being away, naruto appeared in a clearing.

'I guess she is training with someone.' Thought naruto. When he got closer he saw it was ino, than hinata was training with. After watching them stretch for a bit, naruto jumped down into view.

"Naruto!" Both of them shouted, as they tackled him to the ground.

Hinata quickly captured his lips with her own, and naruto wasn't complaining in the least. What did cause him to go wide eye was when ino said.

"Hey hinata! Let me get a turn to!" Shouted ino as she leaned in to kiss naruto.

The shocking part was hinata's reply.

"Ok" spoke hinata as she moved, and started to snuggle up to his side.

"What's going on?" Asked naruto, as ino started to lean into a kiss.

"Basically I and ino agreed to share you. Now you're going to have at least two wives." Spoke hinata, as she cuddled deeper into naruto's side.

"Ohhh so you finally decided to drop that fan girl mask." Spoke naruto, as he kissed ino while taking a big grab of her cute butt. This continued, and started to get hot. Naruto had to stop it, before things got out of control.

"Ino I think I should we should wait until were at least engaged." Spoke naruto, as he started sucking on her neck, causing her to moan.

"Ok naruto-kun." Spoke ino, as she let him up.

"So naruto how was the training for the Hunter Nin Corps?" asked hinata.

"I can't say anything about that, but don't worry I promise it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Let's get some dinner, and then some sleep, because I am dead tired." Spoke naruto, as he walked towards his apartment.

Both hinata and ino nodded, and grabbed onto naruto's arms as they walked to his apartment.


End file.
